Plants vs. Zombies: The Untold Story
Plants vs. Zombies: The Untold Story is a game that takes place after the events of Plants vs. Zombie 2. In this game, you'll be battling through the plants, learning more about what you didn't know about the true story behind here. Plants have dialogue and an all-out story. This is an official entry to the Plants vs. Zombies series. Story Dr. Zomboss has planned something after Project Paradox didn't go to plan. Project Paradox is planned to be launched as "Project Paradox 2.0". This will break all of time and space, but Dr. Zomboss' madness and determination blocks his sight from seeing what he is risking as zombies are on the line. Menu The menu is what you will see when the game loads up. The menu is subject to change, but at the moment it looks like this. It offers the main game, multiplayer (which isn't functional at the moment) and settings for audio, visual quality and other things. "More..." button is for extra features that may get added. If nothing is added during Beta, it may get removed but it is very likely it won't. Pressing play brings you to the game's campain mode, or the mode it was made for. Which is why it stands out out of all the buttons. Player's House Plants= Plants |-|Dialogue= Day 2 :Hi! : The name's Crazy Dave but, for the sake of it, call me Crazy Dave. You know, with that spirit in saying it, y'know? : I just realized, you're the first person I have met in along time! : Also you have some crazy moves, but I'll show you some CRAZY strategies. : Why, you may ask? The reason to why I'm helping you? Simply because I'm... : CRAAAAAAAAAAAAZZY!! : See ya tomorrow, bud. Day 3 : Alright, hello! : So you were lookin' to learn skills from me? : First thing's first, you need a shovel to dig up plants you don't need or if you get CRAAAAAZZY about symmetry. : If you can do it, I'll get you something cool! After math of Day 3 : Oh golly, you did it! Well, I better keep my promise so I'll give you something super cool!! : TAH-DAH!! You got an extra Seed Slot! : It used to be mine, but gosh, my crazy days are almost over. : Nah, I'll be crazy FOREVER! : Meet me here in the afternoon, okay? See ya tomorrow! Day 4 : Oh hey! I have someone I want you to meet. : Hello, is this thing working? Testing, Testing 1,2,3? : We can hear you JUST FINE on the headset! : BRAIIIIIIIIIIIIINZ : Oh my goodness! It's a zombie! We need to get the plants ready! : I'm on my way! Aftermath of Day 4 : I don't think that's all of them, but I think it's a better idea if we escaped!! : No kidding! I need to get in contact with Kernel Corn, he'll pick us up! : Oh right! His kooky Cornplane? : YEAH!! We must find the base so we can take off! : I think this means we'll have to be defending a garden until he comes. This one. : Why?? : Why?...Why?....Well, because I'm CRAAAAAZY! : Let's just stay around here so Corn knows where we are. : Yay! Day 5 : Has anyone seen a taco? : So, uh, Kernel Corn is on his way. : Alrighty! If you see a greasy taco with a bit of hair on it, notify me! : Okay... : Testing Testing, 1, 2, 3? Radio working? : Corn, It's working. : I wish I had a radio! : Oh wait I do! : Hey, Player, be careful, this is pretty hard. Category:Games Category:Unfinished